Mario from hell
Na YouTube istnieje pewien filmik autorstwa niejakiej Phelwyn Darkfire, który przedstawia rozgrywkę z gry Super Mario Bros na NESA. I o ile wszystko wydawać by się mogło w porządku, to w pierwszych sekundach filmiku tak nie jest. Na początku dane jest nam usłyszeć mroczniejszą wersję "Castle" z tejże gry. Dźwięk jest cichszy, ale nadal można odczuć przerażenie i rozpacz płynące z tej muzyki. Po dwóch sekundach po lewej stronie nadciąga główny bohater, czyli Mario. Bowser, gdy tylko zauważa piksele naszej postaci, od razu wystrzeliwuje ze swojej paszczy ogień, który ma zabić głównego bohatera. Ale coś jest nie tak... Kiedy tylko kula ognia dotyka powoli przesuwającą się postać, ta odbija się od niej i niczym przyśpieszony do granic możliwości pojazd odlatuje w nieznaną nam stronę. Po pięciu sekundach dane jest nam ujrzeć olbrzymią postać, która przypomina Mario, ale nią nie jest. Jej twarz jest tak okropna i pełna nienawiści, że gdy tylko na nią spojrzysz, to masz wrażenie, jakby miała zaraz wyjść z komputera i cię zabić. Bowser wydaje być się przestraszony, widząc kreaturę. Od 4 do 7 sekundy trwania filmiku jego twarz pokazuje nam jego zdziwienie, a zarazem przerażenie po zobaczeniu tego czegoś. Równo w siódmej sekundzie nad Bowserem zaświtał żółty symbol, oznaczający, że nasz antagonista wpadł na pomysł na pokonanie potwora. Postanowił zaatakować swoim całym dostępnym arsenałem, aby raz na zawsze unicestwić to bydlę. Jednak i to nie pomaga, gdyż "Mario" nawet nie drgnął i nadal pędził w stronę zielonego smoka. Bowser, widząc, że to nic nie dało, waha się nad decyzją, czy użyć dźwigni, która zniszczy łańcuch podtrzymujący platformę nad nimi. Nie widząc żadnej innej opcji na pokonanie kreatury, używa jej, po czym nasz "bohater" wpada do lawy. Kiedy widziałem Bowsera cieszącego się z tego, że zabił potwora, to w myślach cieszyłem się razem z nim. Byłem zadowolony, że istota mająca skrzywdzić jego została zniszczona w lawie. Ale radość nie trwała zbyt długo... Kiedy już przegrywała muzyczka, która normalnie oznaczała naszą śmierć, nagle w ciągu jednej chwili zmieniła się znów na poprzedni track, a "Mario" jak gdyby nigdy nic wychodzi z lawy, lewitując wprost w stronę naszego antagonisty. Bowser wpadł w wielkie przerażenie. Postanowił, że popełni samobójstwo i wskoczył do lawy, nie dając się złapać potworowi, który kierował się w jego stronę. Mario, nie zważając na to, szybko wspiął się w górę, niszcząc przy tym bloki znajdujące się po prawej górnej stronie ekranu. W następnym pokoju widzimy więzioną przez Bowsera księżniczkę. Kiedy zauważa zbliżającego się do niej Mario, zaczyna się cieszyć, a na górnym ekranie pojawia się napis "Thank you Mari***" Słowo "Mario" zostało przerwane, gdyż księżniczka w 37 sekundzie trwania filmiku zauważyła postać, zbliżającą się powoli w jej kierunku. Wpadając w przerażenie, postanawia użyć dźwigni, aby otworzyć znajdującą się pod podłogą lawę tylko po to, aby popełnić samobójstwo. Kiedy Peach wpadła do lawy, po raz drugi można usłyszeć track, który informuje nas, że gra jest skończona. W 48 sekundzie pokazuje się nam napis "Love is Over". Prawdopodobnie oznacza to, że kreatura jest zrozpaczona po śmierci księżniczki, gdy ta popełniła przez niego samobójstwo. Jeżeli chcecie zobaczyć ten filmik, tutaj macie link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpNKVtny1pQ. Ale ostrzegam was jednocześnie przed oglądaniem go. Można dostać koszmarów sennych. ----------- Autor: Userneeet Autorka filmu: Phelwyn Darkfire Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Internet